The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a power semiconductor with a stop zone. The invention is accordingly concerned with the fabrication of power semiconductors.
Power semiconductors have to be able on the one hand to transport large currents and on the other hand to block high voltages, if desired.
In this case, a problem can arise at the junctions between differently doped regions of the power semiconductor. A space charge zone forms here in the event of blocking. The field strength in the space charge zone must be prevented from becoming so high as to result in undesirable breakdowns leading, in the extreme case, to the destruction of the power element. A first approach for avoiding this is to make the power semiconductor very thick. This has the disadvantage that an undesirably large voltage drop, with correspondingly high losses, occurs across the component thickness in the conducting case. A further possibility is to produce a so-called stop zone, which limits the extent of the space charge zone by providing a zone having increased charge carrier density.
Using stop zones, it is possible for the thickness of single-ended blocking components to be significantly reduced without the blocking capability being impaired. In this way, the losses across the semiconductor are reduced particularly in the case of components having a high blocking capability for voltages above 3 kV and with component thicknesses of above 500 micrometers.
To date, stop zones have been formed by targeted doping of phosphorus. For this purpose, phosphorus has firstly been introduced into a region near the semiconductor surface by ion implantation and then been diffused into the silicon base material of the power semiconductor by means of a subsequent drive-in step. However, the low rate of diffusion of phosphorus into silicon requires temperatures of above 1200xc2x0 C. and diffusion times of above twenty hours in order to produce stop zones. This is associated on the one hand with a long time requirement and a high energy expenditure and on the other hand with high loading on the semiconductor components during production.
It is also known to alter the electronic properties of a semiconductor, as by basic doping of its Si substrate, only by thermal treatment of a finished component. In this case, the oxygen which has passed into all regions of the substrate during the fabrication process is intended to form thermal donors. In this respect, reference is made to DE 39 37 393 C2.
The object of the present invention consists in providing something new for industrial application.
The way in which this object is achieved is claimed independently. Preferred embodiments of the invention are specified in the dependent claims.
A basic concept of the present invention thus consists in the insight that it is possible to form a spatially narrowly delimited stop zone using oxygen. It has been recognized that the oxygen which is ineffectual per se in the untreated semiconductor substrate can readily be driven in to a desired location in the substrate and only afterwards a thermal donor can be formed by heating the semiconductor with the oxygen, to be precise without the semiconductor properties being fundamentally altered at all locations by oxygen that has migrated in in a non-targeted manner during fabrication of the component. This allows the targeted formation of a stop zone in a precisely defined region.
The oxygen can firstly be enriched near the surface, for instance by oxidation of the semiconductor surface and/or by ion implantation, resulting in an increased oxygen concentration near the surface compared with other semiconductor regions. The oxygen gradient thus present can then be utilized in a further step in order to diffuse the oxygen from the or a location near the surface as far as the desired depth of the stop zone.
During the diffusion step, the substrate is preferably heated to a temperature which results in comparatively rapid indiffusion of the oxygen but still lies below the temperatures which severely load the material, as are necessary in the prior art. At the same time, the temperature can be chosen to be high enough that the oxygen is not already converted into thermal donors before the desired stop zone depth has been reached. This is advantageous because the formation of thermal donors in silicon with oxygen is still not completely understood in all details; it is supposed that the thermal donors result from the formation of a silicon-oxygen complex. However, sufficiently high temperatures prevent the rate of diffusion from being noticeably reduced by such complex formation. Therefore, the temperature during the indiffusion process preferably also lies above about 520xc2x0 C., since it is possible to reverse the formation of thermal donors by heating to a sufficiently high temperature, so that it can be assumed that at temperatures above about 520xc2x0 C., particularly above 550xc2x0 C., the diffusion is also no longer impaired by the formation of thermal donor complexes. The substrate with the oxygen indiffused as far as the desired depth of the stop zone is then heated to a temperature which suffices for forming thermal donors, and is held at such a temperature or in such a temperature range until thermal donors are formed with an appreciably part of the oxygen. A sufficient temperature lies between 400xc2x0 C. and 500xc2x0 C., in particular between 420xc2x0 C. and 500xc2x0 C., and, in particular, is preferably 450xc2x0 C. The time during which the oxygen is appreciably converted into thermal donors is typically 15 minutes to 10 hours, in practice times between 30 minutes and 4 hours already having proved sufficient.
The oxygen is preferably driven into the substrate through a region which is p-doped. During the diffusion, part of the oxygen which is driven in at the surface naturally remains in the p-doped region, while the oxygen which actually forms the stop zone diffuses beyond the p-doped region, which may be an emitter, in order to form the actual stop zone adjoining the p-doped region. Consequently, during the thermal conversion, thermal n-type donors are produced in the p-doped region in the same way as in the stop zone. The p-doped region is so highly p-doped that the influence of these thermally produced donors is compensated for.
In typical power semiconductors it will be necessary for the stop zone to be diffused down to a depth of 20-40 micrometers. In view of the diffusion behavior of oxygen in silicon, it is readily possible for the oxygen which remains in the p-doped region at these depths and the thermal n-type donors thus formed to be compensated for without extension by increasing the p-type doping, without negative influences having to be feared.